


You said I could come to you

by rmcdonald424



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationship, F/M, Lydia crying, Lydia hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmcdonald424/pseuds/rmcdonald424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles notices that ever since Jackson came back from London on vacation, Lydia's been acting reclusive and different. He's worried something's wrong, and his fears are confirmed when Lydia shows up at his doorstep late at night, bruises on her wrists and cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jackson was back for a week. And when he came back, he went straight for Lydia as if he missed her. Wrong. He didn't miss anybody. That much was known. Jackson Whittemore only cared about himself. And he broke Lydia's heart. Stiles wasn't going to forget that so easily. Honestly, he was still pissed at Jackson. He was never going to forgive out he treated Lydia. The love of his life. Well, he thought she was the love of his life since third grade. But he knew one thing, if Lydia was ever hurt again, hell would break loose. 

Stiles noticed that Lydia has been quieter lately. He was pretty sure Allison and Scott noticed too. She didn't speak during pack meetings or during class which was really unusual for Lydia. She would NEVER go to class and not speak out loud, mostly to correct the teacher. Today, she wore a long sleeved sweater and even though it was nearly 80 degrees, she didn't take it off. Stiles was officially more worried than usual. 

So he confronted her at her locker. She was just getting out of history, and when she saw him, she stopped dead in her tracks and turned on her heels, beginning to walk quickly in the opposite direction. Groaning, he pulled himself away from her locker and chased after her. "Lydia!" He yelled, pushing past the people before he caught up to the strawberry blonde. "Lydia!" He called again, chasing her outside. He had no idea why she was acting like this. Normally she would talk to him. But he wasn't the only one she was avoiding. He knew everyone in the pack was worried. "Lydia!" He said, this time in annoyance and stopped, waiting for her to too. And she did. She turned around to look at him, her eyes puffy and red, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"What, Stiles?" She asked irritated. "Don't you see I want to get home?" Her voice was harsh, but still was soft, comforting. Lydia's voice. 

He looked her over, the worriedness taking over. "What happened, Lydia?" he asked. "What's wrong? You're crying."

Her hand instictively went up to her eyes and she shook her head, swallowing. "I'm fine," She lied unconvincingly. 

"Lydia--" He began, taking a step forward which caused her to step back. he knew she wasn't okay. He knew everything about her. And if she was okay, she would never wear orange and green together. But here she was, wearing a green shirt and an orange sweater. Something was obviously wrong. 

"I'm fine," She repeated, this time with a bit more force. "I'll see you tomorrow," her hand wiped her cheeks and she turned, walking to her car. 

He tightened his jaw and continued to follow her, but stopped when she sent him glares. "Lydia, I know you're not okay. Please just tell me what's wrong. Please," He knew he probably sounded like he was begging. But this was Lydia Martin. The girl whom he loved, and has only ever loved and he knows more than anybody. 

Her body went rigid and she looked up at him, her hand shaking as she tried to put the key into her car to unlock the door. "I'm fine, Stiles. You know I would talk to you if I wasn't, right?" She smiled weakly and she finally put the key in the door and sighed. "Goodbye, Stiles."

"You know you can come to me if there is anything wrong, right?" He asked, knowing fully well that she wasn't going to respond. She nodded and smiled up at him again and got in her car, driving off. Stiles sighed in defeat and tightened his hands on the straps of his backpack and walked to his own jeep, getting in and driving home. 

What the hell could be wrong with Lydia?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He couldn't get her off his mind. He tried many times. Even did trigonometery to try and get her out of her thought. But he couldn't. The strawberry blonde girl didn't get out of his thoughts. He sighed, setting down his pencil and put his face in his hands. He had gotten multiple texts from Allison asking if he knew anything but every time he would reply with the same thing. I don't know. He placed his chin on his forearms and closed his eyes, beginning to fall asleep. When he felt himself about to drift off, there was a knocking on his bedroom door. His head jolted up, and he knew only one person who would actually knock on his door. Lydia. Scott and Allison just came through his window and his dad just barged in without knocking. He paused, listening for the knocking again, hoping it wasn't just his imagination. But it wasn't. The knocking came again, a bit more forcefull this time. "Just a sec," He called to her, standing up and wiped the spit from his mouth and walked over to his door and opened it. He was definitely not expecting what he saw before him. The beautiful girl stood in front of him, her strawberry blonde hair still pulled back in a ponytail, though was a bit messy, her cheek had a blooming bruise and a cut on her eyebrow. Looking down, he noticed bruises on her wrists as well from someone who had grabbed her forcefully as she didn't have that hideous orange sweater on anymore. 

"Lydia?" He breathed, his overprotective nature kicking in. He grabbed her lightly by her upper arms, causing her to flinch slightly though she made no move from his grasp. She let out a shaky gasp and the tears came streaming down her cheeks more than before. He wanted to hug her, though he knew he couldn't with how scared she was. 

"Lydia," He tried again, getting her attention and looked her in the eye. There was so much fear in her eyes. "Lydia, what happened?" Though he knew what happened. How did he not notice? She started acting this way after Jackson came into town. He tightened his fists, the anger boiling in him. "Did he hurt you?" He asked, already looking past her to the door. She nodded though she grabbed his arm when he moved past her. "No, Stiles, no!" She begged, pulling him back to face her. "Don't stoop to his level. Please," her voice was broken. 

He looked down at her and sighed, surprised when she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. He took a second to adjust to the extra weight and he wrapped his arms around her, not letting her go. "What happened, Lydia?" He asked softly, resting his head on top of hers. He was dangerously close to calling either his dad, who was at work, or Scott and tell them what was going on. He might. 

She pulled back slightly and shook her head, a sob escaping her mouth. "I don't know. The other day was when--" She swallowed. "Grabbed me by my wrists. We got in a fight, I don't even remember what it was about. Though I pulled myself away from him and I--" She held up her wrists. "that's why I wore that god awful sweater earlier. I don't even know why I went back," She walked towards the window, hugging herself, her voice breaking. "I guess that makes me an idiot doesn't it?" She turned her head to look at him. "I went back to him and I only got more hurt," She sat down at the window and pulled her knees close to her chest. 

"You?" He asked her incredulously, moving over to her. "And idiot? You must be joking. Lydia Martin is NOT an idiot. Not even close to one," He sat down beside her. He looked over at her then to the bruise on her cheek and he tightened his jaw. Oh yeah, he was going to teach Jackson a lesson. "I went back to him even though he hurt me," She looked up at him, her eyes puffy. "I am an idiot," She looked down at her fingers. "He got mad at me," She said finally. "Because--" She swallowed, unsure of how to say it. "Because you and I have gotten closer. He's jealous." Stiles froze and he was pretty sure his heart stopped beating. Lydia had gotten hurt because of him? Close? He looked down at her, unsure of what to say. "Do you want me to call Scott?" He knew she wouldn't want his father, the sheriff, involved in this. She shook her head but didn't say anything. He nodded, looking forward. "Can I stay here tonight?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. his head snapped down in surprise and he nodded. "Of course." "Thanks," She leant over and rested her head on his shoulder. "He's staying at my house until he goes back to London. I'm scared to go back when he's there. I just need comfort," She looked up at him. "You said I could come to you if I ever needed help," She recalled what he had said most likely many times. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and rubbed her back. He felt her smile against his chest which caused his heart to flip. "I'm not going to let Jackson anywhere near you, Lydia. I won't let him," He promised. "Let's get you to bed," He stood, scooping her up with him and brought her over to his bed and set her down on one side and got in the other. Lydia smiled to herself and looked over at Stiles and moved closer to him, curling into his side, resting her head and hand on his chest, hearing him breathe and his heartbeat. It felt comforting, having someone who she could go to. Tell Allison, and she would kill Jackson then tell Scott and he would kill Jackson again. She looked up at him, seeing his eyes closed though she felt him wrap and arm around her back, bringing her closer. "Thanks, Stiles," She smiled, tightening her arm around his waist. He opened one eye and looked down at her. "Anything for you. Goodnight, Lydia." "Goodnight, Stiles." He smiled to himself and closed his eyes again, drifting off into sleep, Lydia following after him. That was the first time in awhile Stiles didn't have nightmares, Lydia's presence comforting.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles thought that it had to be a dream that Lydia Martin was in his bed. Cuddling him. he opened one eye and looked down at her. She would look so peaceful if she didn't have a bruise on her cheek. It was bigger and purpler than last night, finally formed completely. Stiles lifted one of his hands just to count his fingers. When he was possessed by the nogistune, that's what he did to clarify if he was sleeping or not. Dream or reality. And by the five fingers on each hand, this was definitely reality. 

He didn't want to wake her but he knew he had to get ready for school. her included. Did she even bring a bag? Or was she too scared of Jackson that she had to get out of there quickly? He shook her head, squeezing his eyes shut when the subtle movement made Lydia squirm next to him. He exhaled in relief when Lydia didn't wake up, just pulled him closer. Great. Just what he needed. He was /so/ glad that his dad was on a double shift and won't be back from work until later. 

He manuevered himself carefully out of her grasp, though when he was out, he tumbled out of the bed and hit the ground with a thud. "Ouch," He groaned, his eyes shut. He opened his eyes when he heard the girl on the bed move. "Shit," He cursed himself under his breath. 

"Stiles?" Lydia's voice was panicked. "Are you okay?" She was now looking over at him on the side of the bed. She outstretched her hand when he nodded. he hesitantly grabbed her hand though inspected the deep purple bruises on her wrist. "Are you okay?" He retorted, standing now and stretched his back, sitting on the side of the bed. 

She bowed her head and traced her index finger lightly over the bruise. "I'm fine," She replied, looking up at him through her lashes. "What time is it?" She stood and shook her hair out, it had gotten messy when she slept. She didn't even make any comment that she was still wearing the same clothes as she did at school the previous day. 

He raised an eyebrow but chose not to comment on the 'i'm fine' that was obviously a lie. Jackson had not only grabbed her wrist, he hit her. And that made the anger boil in him but he shook his head. She begged him last night to not stoop to Jackson's level and go after that werewolf douchebag. He looked over at his clock. "6:37 am," He said, standing. "Should I drive you back home so you can change?" He wasn't sure if she was even going to go to school. 

She shook her head. "I'm not going to school," She ran a hand over her arm and pressed her knees together. "Not until Jackson leaves in two days. My mom's out of town for the week for a business thing and my dad's two towns over. I was hoping I could just stay here," She looked up at him hopefully. "If that's alright. Would your dad understand?"

He nodded quickly. "My dad? Don't worry about my dad. I'll talk to him later. Then I won't go to school either. I'll call Allison and Scott over too," He hoped he was doing the right thing. "We're not going to let Jackson hurt you, Lydia. We won't let him. Trust me. I'm not sure who'll kill him first," He let out a chuckle. "Maybe Derek will help kill that douchebag."

Lydia let out a strained laugh and nodded. "Thanks again, Stiles," She stood and looked past him to the mirror and saw her bruise. She raised the tips of her fingers to the purple sensitive skin and inhaled. "Can you tell Allison to bring over some concealer?" She asked, her voice slightly hoarse as she didn't remove her eyes from her reflection. 

Stiles already had his phone pressed his ear when she finished. "No problem," He felt his cheeks burn and turned around quickly. "Scott?" He said when his friend replied.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Stiles? What's going on?" He was getting dressed when his best friend called, getting ready for school. 

Stiles turned his head to look at Lydia who was sitting on the bed again, her eyes rimmed red. "We have a problem. A Lydia problem." 

"Did you find out what was wrong with her?" He asked seriously, setting down his backpack. He cared about Lydia. She was part of the pack and he was genuinely worried of how she was acting for the last few days. When he was around her, he smelled something between fear and panic. He couldn't tell which one was worse. 

"Yeah," His voice dropped to a whisper. "Could you just come over to my house? She's not going to go to school or back home. Oh, and call Allison. Please."

"Stiles?" He repeated his first question. Now he was really worried. "Yeah, sure. I'll call her," And with that he hung up and started dialing Allison. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Lyds?" Stiles asked softly, moving over to her and kneeled in front of her. She focused on him after a few seconds. "Stiles, I'm scared," Her voice was shaky. 

"I know. I know," He took her hands into his. "But Allison and Scott are coming over. Okay?" he asked. Her bottom lip quivered but she nodded. Stiles hated seeing her like this. So afraid of somebody. Jackson was going down for making her feel like this.

"Oh my god, Lydia," A voice came from the doorway. Stiles' and Lydia's heads both snapped over to look at them and saw Allison with her hands over her mouth when she saw the state Lydia was in. She basically ran over to her and sat down beside her, looking over her injuries. "Lydia, what happened?" She worried. "Who did this to you?" Whoever did this to her best friend was going down. 

Lydia let out a sob and Allison quickly wrapped her arms around her and rocked her back in forth as she cried. "Jackson did it," Stiles said when they realized they weren't going to get anything out of Lydia right now. He was standing next to a shocked Scott looking down at the girls with hollow eyes. 

Scott looked over at him then back to Lydia and tightened his fists when he saw just how hurt she was. "Jackson did it? Jackson was the one who did that to her?" Scott asked him, trying to control his anger for Jackson that he's had for awhile, but this made it go over. 

"Yeah," Lydia nodded, still in Allison's grasp, Allison not letting her go. "We were in a fight and he grabbed me by the wrist and you know," She swallowed, her hand gripping her bruised wrist. "With his new werewolf powers it made it bruise," She looked up at the boys. "And then last night he hit me," She could barely get the words out before sobbing again. 

Scott sat down beside them, Allison's arm looped around Lydia's neck, the other around her back as she held her. "So you came to Stiles," He nodded. They both noticed how close Stiles and Lydia had gotten lately. "I was so scared. And after he hit me I just ran," Lydia admitted into Allison's hair. "And he was the first person who came to mind. You were too far away," She said to Allison. 

Scott and Allison exchanged glances and Scott tightened his jaw, standing. "We're not going to let him get away with it, Lydia," He promised. She nodded though she didn't say anything. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Allison stayed with Lydia while Stiles and Scott went out. Stiles knew where Jackson was, still at Lydia's house probably thinking about what he did wrong. "I'm going to kill him," Stiles said suddenly. "He hurt Lydia."

"I know, Stiles," Scott sighed. "Maybe we should just call your dad? Tell him what Jackson did," He suggested, pausing at Lydia's driveway. 

"My dad? If you haven't noticed, Scott. Jackson's legally not an American citizen anymore. He's a londoner!" He tightened his fists, looking over at him. 

"Stiles," Scott tried. "We're calling your dad. He knows how to handle this type of thing. He is the sheriff." 

Stiles sighed. Scott was right. "Fine. We'll call him later," He was already walking back to his jeep and got in the driver's side. "But not until school's over. He thinks I'm learning right now," He looked over at Scott who had gotten in the passenger's side. "Let's get back to mine. Check up on the girls."


End file.
